Crossing the River Styx
by Lady November Nocturne
Summary: He never thought that Earth held anything more than foolish mortals until one plays a sound he can't resist. LokixOc
1. Prologue

He held onto the bridge's edge, looking up he saw a pale woman standing on a high building staring down at him, her long white dress billowing in the wind. There was a small glass insect perched on her finger as if whispering closely-guarded secrets to her. She wasn't Asgardian, he had never seen her before and she had a long mane of ebony hair while Asgardians had blonde hair that looked like spun gold. His hands let go, feeling into what seemed like an eternity of endless shadows, the Bifrost, Thor, and the girl disappeared as quickly as he had seen them. Odin's stern expression never moving as the shadows engulfed him. It seemed as though he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. There was a soft sound in the darkness it reminded him of bells, he had never heard anything that came close to it during his time in Asgard, it reminded him of snow falling, pure and delicate. A woman's voice accompanied it, singing in a serene voice, an image warped around him as he closed his eyes,he saw someone in front of the musical marvel, small delicate hands pressed the lily-white keys and small obsidian ones. He saw the lower half of her face, the small mouth that held a dull pink hue of wildflowers, the cream lace dress that covered her body, and the feet that pressed shining brass pedals. Long ebony locks wisped around as she bobbed her head playing, for a moment the sound stopped as she pushed the hair behind her ear, revealing her eyes. They reminded him of honey as they flickered in the sun's rays making them turn to a liquid gold tone. She was utterly haunting to him, the way the shadows danced across her face in the sunlight. He felt as though he was falling again, the girl and her music now gone. He landed hard against the barren earth,opening his eyes to crystal blue sky above him, the sand drifting in the wind as he got up and dusted himself off with one thing on his mind.


	2. A Song to Remember

The sounds he had remembered so vividly echoed throughout the old building, the wallpaper that once held red flowers was now a deep disgusting brown tangled with deep purple vines that pulsated. Everywhere small glass insects flew, butterflies and moths of glass danced thoughout the house, their wings made of shattered glass. It looked like they had veins where the broken glass connected, once nicked his face as he ventured through the halls, the cuts glowed a dull green as he healed it.

He stopped at two barely intacted doors, the vines had broken the glass destroying the imagery that was once on it. The sound resonated from inside the room it smelled of musk and flowery perfume, if he closed his eyes he could see the snow and icicles. The sound was saddening as it coursed around his body reminding him of the tears he wanted to shed but this was not the time to get caught up in the past as the beauty of the music held everything together, he opened the doors, their hinges creaking, to the girl bringing the elegant machine to life with her nimble fingers. Many of the small insects perched on the edges of the piano and the many bookshelves that stood like giants in the room, burnt and mold covered books were scattered across the floor. The moonlight danced throughout the room, bits of dust sparkling in the air. The veins that latched onto the house seemed to have started from a mass of tentacle like organisms that pooled at underneath the stool she sat on. She parted her hair in the middle occasionally, pulling the loose strands away from her face, the ebony locks stopped by her tailbone. The blue-hued light gave her an ethereal beauty as she wove music from her instrument, her amber eyes never looking away from the ivory keys. Her lace dress was bunched up at her thighs, revealing her long slender legs, he approached her noticing the music getting louder and more adventurous. He saw her looking out the corner of her eye at his slender defined face and slicked black hair that had began to curl at the ends, wearing a Mid-guardian suit and ornate green scarf. His emerald eyes tranced her body, they reminded her of lush grassy fields during a sunset. She stopped, meeting his gaze as she got up.

"How were you in Asgard?" His face was as smooth as glass but his eyes betrayed it," You're obviously not a normal human." She shrugged, nonchalantly in return.

"I don't know what I am exactly but I wanted to see Asgard and so I did," she retorted, the sides of her lips tugged into a smirk. He stared at her, questioningly.

"What game are you playing at,"he saw her about to talk but she quickly put her hand over if mouth as if about to reveal a secret, she laughed and got up. She made a gesture for him to follow, getting a dirty look in return, already getting on her bad side.

"I'm not going to give you _**anything**,_ if Im going to get that look," she snapped, her finger pointing at him sighing, "my superior wants to discuss something with you." They walked through another set of glass doors, he noticed a tall dark-skinned bald man wearing black and leather leaning his back against a desk as they entered. Another man came with brown hair and a beard of sorts, his skin bronze, he extended his hand out.

"Name's Tony Stark and this is...Sunshine?" He said, turning to the girl.

"Abigail Grey." She sighed in agitation, her arms crossed. Loki started at the man's hand as he pulled it back

"Yes, Sunshine, well anyway, its really been a pleasure to meet you," he paused, thinking,"Loki, if I'm not mistaken? Also I really hope you don't make to much of a fuss, I'd hate to make you blend with the pavement outside." The asgardian glared and the bald man turned around.

"Stark, don't forget your place in this. If you jeopardize this, you're finished," the man said turning around, his voice was harsh and commanding. The billionaire put his hands up as if surrendering when the bald man walked around the room.

"I'm Nick Fury, now, I will only say this once. One of my agents has decided to that you deserve a second chance and you will stay under _their_ supervision until we decide what to do."

"Who would this be," he asked, perplexed. Fury motioned to Abigail who stood there, patiently.

"Me." The feminine voice next to him showed no amount of hesitation as her eyes turned to him.

"Mr. Laufeyson, if you don't comply with what she says and is offering we will take you into custody." Tony looked more than ready to fight watching Loki and Abigail who stood by Fury, noticing the tension. The Asgardian stared at all of the mortals around him, watching them calculatingly

His green eyes flickered, glowing, as he used his magic to stand in front of the girl, never even moving, he enjoyed the small gasp the escaped her lips.

"You believe I will," he paused thinking,"come quietly? I think that is the mortal saying." He saw something flicker in her eyes, it was anger and something he couldn't find the word for. Without fear, she stepped closer to him, he felt something slap the side of his neck and it kept pressure there until his eye lids felt heavy and his body slipped onto the floor. There was an abundant amount of warmth around him as he thought that small skilled hands hold his head.


End file.
